


Better at the 'Spoons

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coz you know Tormund will wife his little crow up in a hearbeat, Fluff, Jon sucks at being forward, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Tormund is hungry. No, scratch that. He’s fucking ready to devour a fucking horse.





	Better at the 'Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> Written for this ask that Lavi got, [Jon sucks at being forward, and Jonmund went on a date that was not a date](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/185609428347/i-see-your-clueless-jon-on-surprise-date-and-raise)

Tormund is hungry. No, scratch that. He’s fucking ready to devour a fucking horse. 

Everyone in this restaurant is dressed up to the nines, and so are they. Jon is looking divine in a slim cut suit with the top buttons of his shirt undone, hair pulled back in a bun, and Tormund’s fingers itches to reach over to touch. Tormund himself is in just a deep smokey grey jacket over his cleanest dress shirt, and his best trousers. He has been sat here for two hours and he’s still no closer to figuring out why Jon chose this place over the usual places they went to.

His stomach growls. Jon’s eyes snap up to him. Gods, he is fucking ready to eat something that isn’t some herb foam and flavoured air.

“I’m sorry,” Jon worries his bottom lip. “I just thought… What with us…”

He lets the sentence trail away awkwardly, and it makes Tormund frown. “With us? What’s with us?” 

There’s a moment where Jon pales, looking as if someone’s just punched him straight in the gut. Tormund hates that look on him. He reaches over then, folding his hands into Jon’s palm, squeezing gently. “Jon?”

“I-I…” He ducks his head, lashes a fluttering shadow under his eyes. He takes a visible inhalation, as if fortifying himself, before looking back up to Tormund. His brown eyes carry a glimmer of resignation in them, and he squeezes back. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

He pulls his hand back, tucking it on his lap under the table. Tormund curls his fingers back, trying not to feel like he’s just missed something. Jon turns, catching the eye of a passing waiter. “Tormund, can you go get our coats?”

“We’re leaving?”

“Yeah,” Jon laughs. “I think everyone heard your stomach growl earlier.” Tormund smiles, wry, but gets up to do as Jon has asked. When Jon meets him at the foyer, he helps him into his coat.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Tormund says, falling in step with Jon as they walk out into the chill of a London spring evening. “I know you were looking forward to eating there.”

Jon’s eyes widen for a beat, lips twitching as if holding back some private amusement. And then they soften, lips curling into a small smile. “I forgot how much you ate. I should’ve remembered that.”

Tormund bumps his elbow against Jon, nearly knocking him over. He reaches out to steady him by the waist, but doesn’t let go, even when they resume walking. The tips of Jon’s ears turn a pretty shade of pink, and Tormund feels himself warming with endearment. 

“Weatherspoons?”

Tormund pulls Jon closer against him. “Weatherspoons,” He agrees easily. There’s something going on here, and he’ll find out what it is. Jon’s been acting funny all week, and then all evening. He isn’t that oblivious to have missed the way Jon had looked at him earlier. He’ll get to it in the end. But for now, he’s content to have Jon by his side, on a walk to the nearest ‘Spoons.

**Author's Note:**

> The first 'Spoons I ever went to was ['Yr Hen Dderwen'](https://www.jdwetherspoon.com/pubs/all-pubs/wales/carmarthenshire/yr-hen-dderwen-carmarthen) and I have many fond memories of being there. It was my local for a bit. I miss the Cawl x  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
